A Stranger In The Night.:.
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: Murakumo kidnaps Momiji in the middle of the night... Can Kusanagi save her?...*Finished* Please R and R
1. Chapter One

***I don't own Blue Seed   
  
.:*A Stranger In The Night*:.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Momiji opened her bedroom window, letting the gentle breeze flow through her hair. The moon's silver light caressed her cheeks, as she smiled happily. Where are you my Kusanagi? She asked herself scanning over the dark area. She never felt this way before about a guy. Every time she sees him she gets all tongue-tied and doesn't know what to say, and whenever she does say something it comes out all wrong. Her heart beats rapidly against her ribs, like it's trying to break free from her small body. Her stomach feels like it's doing somersaults and her knees feel weak. If only she knew how to tell him how he makes her feel…  
  
She left her window open and slid in her bed, and pulled the blankets on top of her. She lifted up her hand and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes, and wished Kusanagi felt the same way about her.  
  
~*~  
  
During the night a dark figure leaped up onto Momiji's window. He quietly stepped onto the floor and walked over to her bedside. He rested his fingers on her cheek and lightly stroked up and down.  
  
"Princess Kushinada…" He said. "Let's see how much he would do for you."   
  
He sprinkled a powdery dust onto her eyelids, which made her slip into a deep sleep. He lifted her up into his arms and flew out the window.  
  
Kusanagi, who slept in a tree outside her window, woke up when he heard loud noises at her window. All he saw was Momiji being carried away by a dark figure.  
  
"Momiji!" He shouted, leaping to the top of the tree, to get a better look. "Leave her alone you idiot!"   
  
Kusanagi cursed at himself because he thought it was his fault that he couldn't save her. He hated that he couldn't fly, if he were able to he would be able to save her. But it was too late; he no longer saw them in the flying through the air.  
  
He stood up and hurried to the TAC building. Why did I let myself fall asleep? He asked himself over and over. It's all my fault. Why do I have to be so stupid, and forget my responsibility?   
  
Kusanagi finally arrived at the TAC center and ran as fast as fast as he could to Mr. Kunikida's office. He swung the door up and stomped into the room.  
  
"Kusanagi?" Mr. Kunikida said, putting down the newspaper from the day before. "What is it?"  
"Momiji… is…is." He said, out of breath.  
"Momiji is what?" Mr. Kunikida asked, with worry in his voice. "Is she ok?"  
  
Kusanagi shook his head. "Murakumo took her away!" He shouted, gesturing his emotions with his hands. "And it's all my fault, because I fell asleep and I can't fly."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Kusanagi." Kunikida replied, and stood up. "Don't worry we'll get her back, we always do."  
"I'm leaving to look for her." He said turning to the door.  
"Ok, good idea. I'll call up the rest of the team and we'll do that as well." He said. "Good luck, Kusanagi."   
  
Kusanagi nodded and left the building. Determination built up inside him, making him move faster, and eager to save her. I will save you Momiji. I promise. He said to himself. 


	2. Chapter Two

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Momiji's eyes started to flutter open, as she awoke from her dark sleep. Her eyes widened and she shot up. Where am I? She asked herself looking over the cave. The cave was made of blue quartz, which made it look like an ice cave. The walls of the cave were covered with vines, and tree roots. The air was damp, and cold. Momiji shivered, and got off the hard concrete bed.  
  
She wandered aimlessly down the opening to the cave. Her heart raced in fright as she got farther down the path. She finally came to opening of the path. It opened to this big room. In the middle it had what looked like a sacrificial alter.  
  
She gasped and started to walk closer. But, as she started to walk, she slipped and fell face first.  
  
"Ouch!" She said.  
"You must be more careful, Princess Kushinada." A dark voice said.  
  
Momiji looked up, and stared at the mysterious person in front of her. "How do you know I'm the Kushinada?"  
"I make it m business to know." He said and put out hi hand. Momiji grabbed it and stood up. His hand felt so cold, and evil. She thought to herself.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry for being rude, Princess." He apologized. "I'm Murakumo, king of the Arigami."   
Momiji gasped and backed away. She knew where she was. She was at the Arigami hideout, but why?  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.  
"What your not happy?" He asked, walking closer to her.   
She walked backwards, trying to get as far as away from him as possible.  
"No, I want to go back home!" She cried.  
"That can be arranged, but I want something in return." He replied, with desire in his voice.  
  
Murakumo continued to walk closer and closer to Momiji, but she kept walking backwards.   
  
"Don't fight it Kushinada." He said.  
  
Momiji backed away, but ended up pinned against the wall. She was trapped. Murakumo grinned seductively and stood in front of her. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, taking in the softness of it. Someone please help me, she cried to herself. Tears flowed down her face, leaving wet trails behind. Her heart pounded, and her stomach was woozy. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. And even if she were able to, she wouldn't want to know what he would do to her if she did.  
  
"Princess, have you decided what you want?" He asked, rubbing his fingers against her cheek.  
  
Momiji didn't know what to say. She put her head down and cried in disgust. She hated herself for leaving the window open. Maybe she was hoping Kusanagi would come to her during the night, but instead another man came in her window. It certainty wasn't her Romeo…  



	3. Chapter Three

***Diclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I'm coming for you Momiji." Kusanagi whispered into the wind, leaping from treetop to treetop.  
  
Kusanagi leapt from tree to tree, in search of Momiji. Inside he knew he loved Momiji, but also loved Kaede. But, he knew that Kaede wouldn't love him, like he loved her. He didn't think Momiji could love a monster like him, so he had to keep his feelings to himself.  
  
Inside the Cave…  
  
Momiji kept refusing Murakumo's advances. He was furious that she wouldn't accept him. So he took it upon himself and forced his lips onto hers. He tried to part her lips with his tongue, but Momiji screamed. As she wailed a blue light shot from her body and pushed Murakumo away.  
  
"Kusanagi!!!" She shouted in fright.  
  
Meanwhile, as Kusanagi was in the air, he saw the blue light shooting up from the lake. He leapt fast and faster, and jumped in the water. He noticed that the light came out through a hole on the lake's bottom. He held his breath and swam into the cavern. He followed the path in till it came to an opening.   
  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji screamed again.  
  
He heard the screams, and followed the sounds. He ran faster and faster, his arms pumping at his sides. Please let her be all right, he said to himself.  
  
"Momiji!" He shouted running through the dark caves.  
"Kusanagi?" She questioned herself. "I can hear you! Help me!"  
  
Kusanagi ran and ran. Finally, he saw her and ran to her. He looked at the ground and saw Murakumo lying, lifelessly on the ground. But, he knew he wasn't dead. The Arigami don't die that easily. He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, worried.  
"No…" She replied, faintly.  
  
The blue light disappeared and she fainted. Kusanagi picked her up and carried her back to where he came in. He knew he couldn't take her in till she awoken. Since, she would suffocate if he took her under water when she was still passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusanagi ripped a piece of his shirt and dipped it into the water, and then put it on her forehead. To him she was beautiful, but he wished she felt the same way about him.  
  
He lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Momiji." He said softly.  
  
Momiji slightly smiled and opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked at Kusanagi. He was about to apologize for kissing her when she dove into his arms. Her eyes welled up in tears, because she knew he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
"Momiji?" Kusanagi exclaimed.  
"I love you too." She whispered into his ear.  
  
He smiled and hugged her tighter. He was happy. But, little did they know their happiness, would be a short one.  



	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Princess Kushinada!" A voice said.  
  
They both turned around and saw Murakumo grinning wickedly at them. Kusanagi stood up and raised his blades from his arms.  
  
"Well, Kusanagi you have decided to join us?" Murakumo asked, with evil filling his voice. "Don't worry I'll take the Kushinada out of your way."  
  
Murakumo lifted up his hand and sent a gust of energy at Momiji. But, Kusanagi jumped in front of her, and took the blow instead. He fell, lifelessly into her lap. Momiji gasped and cradled him into her arms.  
  
"Kusanagi?" She said, shaking his body, but no response. "Kusanagi! No!!!"  
"What's the matter Princess? Are you displeased?" Murakumo asked.  
  
Kusanagi lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek. "Momiji, get away from here." He said and then faded, completely.  
  
Momiji cried, and kept shaking his body, as if it would wake him up from death. "Please don't go! I need you, please!" She cried.  
  
"Poor Momiji. All alone, and no where to go." Murakumo said, and laughed wickedly.  
"Murakumo, you are going to pay for this!" She shouted.  
"I'm quivering with fear." Murakumo said sarcastically.  
  
Momiji gently laid Kusanagi's head on the ground and stood up. She glanced one more time at Kusanagi and then looked at Murakumo evilly.   
  
"Should I be scared?" Murakumo asked.  
"Yes, you should. Because, good always beats evil." She replied. "And I hate to break it to you, but your evil."  
"And what do you think your going to do to me?" He asked.  
"I will do something to you that is worse then death!" She shouted.  
  
Momiji was roaring with anger. She hated Murakumo with a passion. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she was going t get revenge on him for taking Kusanagi's life. 


	5. Chapter Five

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
Chapter Five   
  
"I'm waiting Kushinada." Murakumo said, grinning.  
  
Momiji put her hand over her mitama and closed her eyes. 'Please help me fight Murakumo.' She prayed to herself. Her veins felt like they were full of power. 'I have to have faith in myself,' she told herself. She opened her eyes and stared evilly at Murakumo.  
  
"I waited long enough." He said, and blasted Momiji with energy. She fell to her knees, and cried out in pain. "You should've thought twice about challenging me to a fight."   
  
Her body hurt all over and her breaths got shorter and shorter, taking in less oxygen. 'I can't give up!' She told herself. But instead of listening to herself, she lost all hope in defeating him. Then suddenly she felt the urge to try to get her mitama again. So she did.  
  
Momiji clasped her mitama. "Please help me!" She shouted.   
  
A red glow circled around her and a sweet melody played. Her eyes glowed an iridescent green and her mitama glowed blue. She felt pain where her mitama was. She looked down and the mitama that was once there was gone. She couldn't believe it. 'It couldn't just disappear… Or could it?' She thought to herself.  
  
The light grew larger and the melody grew louder. Murakumo shouted out in pain as he fell to the ground. His jet-black hair stood on end and his eyes turned to black.  
  
"The Kushinada Pulse!" He shouted and then pounded his fists off the ground.   
"So that's what this is." She said.  
  
His eyes turned to emptiness and sorrow. In a way she felt sorry for him. In all his life he was lonely and had to work for the evil Arigami. She wondered if he ever felt happiness…  
  
"This isn't the end Princess." Murakumo guaranteed her. "Where ever you go and what ever you do, they will be there always watching you, they are the Arigami." He grinned, and then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Momiji felt a shiver slither down her spine. The light faded away and so did the music. She felt light headed and fell to the ground, restlessly. She panted out in tiredness. She turned onto her back and felt water dripping on her forehead. 'Did I really beat him?' She asked herself, skeptical of what she just did.  
  
Her eyes filled up in tears and her mind clouded, only showing what happened to Kusanagi. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces.   
  
"Kusanagi…." She said, faintly, and then slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Before Momiji closed her eyes she heard the footsteps of people coming toward her. She was afraid, she thought it was the Arigami coming to get her. They walked into the cave.  
  
"Momiji!" She heard a familiar voice screamed. The person ran to her side. "Are you ok?" Kunikida asked with worry scratching his voice.  
  
Momiji smiled. "You came." She said weakly, and then her eyes closed tightly. 


	6. Chapter Six

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The TAC members ran to Momiji's side. Matsudaira checked her pulse. "Momiji is still breathing, she just passed out." She said.  
  
"Look!" Yaegashi said pointing to Kusanagi, who was somewhat beside her.  
  
Matsudaira hurried over to him and grabbed his arm. She tried to find a pulse, but couldn't find it. She shook her head in sadness. "I'm afraid he wasn't as lucky as Momiji."  
  
"Poor Momiji. She will be so heart broken when she finds out." Takeuchi said.  
"Should we take her and leave?" Kome suggested.  
"Let's wait till she wakes up, then we can leave. Till then we can explore this cave, and find out why Murakumo brought her here." Kunikida said. "So someone has to stay here."  
"I'll stay." Matsudaira replied.  
"Ok, let's go." Kunikida said, and the rest of the team followed into the deep, dark cave.  
  
Momiji had a dream, or should I saw nightmare. Well anyway, in it she was running down this dark hallway, carrying a lantern. At the end of it was Kusanagi with open arms. She finally reached him and dove into his arms. But he disappeared, and Murakumo appeared before her. She woke up screaming.  
  
"Kusanagi!!!!" She shouted, with sweat pouring from her forehead. "Kusanagi!"  
"Momiji." Matsudaira said, and hugged her.  
"Where's Kusanagi?" Momiji asked, crying hysterically.  
"He's dead, Momiji." She replied. "I'm so sorry.'  
"No, he's not! I won't believe it!" She shouted, breaking free from her arms.  
Momiji rushed to Kusanagi's side. She felt her heart shatter, falling to her stomach. She placed her head on his chest and cried into his shirt. "No, Kusanagi! It can't be true! Please, come back to me!" She cried. "It can't be…" She couldn't talk anymore, her throat filled up with tears and her screams, became wails.  
  
Matsudaira sat there watching Momiji. She felt sorry for her, if only she knew a way to save him…. She thought of every possible way she could save him, but she couldn't think of anything logical. 'Momiji I would help you if I could.' She said to herself watching her grieve over Kusanagi.  
  
Momiji sat up and stared at his face. 'He doesn't even look like he's dead.' She thought wiping her face with her hand. She looked down, and noticed something twinkle by his foot. She moved closer to it, and was surprised. It was her mitama! She thought it vanished. She wondered why it fell off when she did the Kushinada Pulse. She went back to Kusanagi and ripped his shirt. She placed the mitama onto his chest, along with the other ones.  
  
"Kusanagi, now you can take a part of me with you." She whispered, as his body accepted the mitama.  
  
Momiji bent over and kissed his lips, and shed tears of sadness. She put her head back on his chest. Her tears slid down her face and splashed onto his mitamas.   
  
"Momiji…." Matsudaira started to speak, when she noticed the mitamas glowing. "Look Momiji!"  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

*** Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Momiji lifted up her head, and observed the glow. It engulfed Kusanagi in blue light. The light was too intense and they had to look away. Momiji grabbed his hand, tightly.  
  
"What is going on?" Momiji asked.  
"I don't know, Momiji." Matsudaira replied.  
  
The light slowly dimmed and went into his mitamas. Momiji and Matsudaira looked confused. They sat in silence, wondering what jus happened.  
  
Suddenly, Momiji felt pressure on her hand. She looked down and saw Kusanagi's hand squeezing hers. She smiled and looked up. His eyes opened slowly and looked around the cave, then at her. Her heart went back together and her tears were now tears of happiness.  
  
"Kusanagi!" She exclaimed.  
"Momiji." He smiled. "Are you dumb? I told you to leave. You could've been killed!"  
"I would never leave you behind! And I believed that you would come back for me." She said.  
"I believed in you too. I knew you could defeat….." He stopped. "Wait a minute. How did you defeat him?"  
"I don't know how actually. I was so mad at Murakumo, and I hated him for killing you. I put my have over my mitama and prayed for help. Then this red light grew around me, and a melody started to play." I replied. "The music made him weak, and he faded away. He said something about it being the Kushinada Pulse."  
"I never heard of it." He replied.  
"I'm just so glad your ok!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!"  
"Calm down, Momiji." He said hugging her back. "See, I did promise I would always protect you, but this time it looks like you saved me."  
"Yeah, it's because of my mitama. See." Momiji replied, pointing to the mitama that she contributed to him on his barren chest. "Now, you will always have a part of me."  
"I love you, Momiji." He said.  
  
Matsudaira stood in the cave's entrance staring adoringly at the two lovers. She sighed and smiled. The rest of the TAC team ran to the opening and came to a halt when they say Momiji and Kusanagi hugging each other.  
  
Kome was about to interrupt them, when Matsudaira told her not to say anything. They left the cave and left the two lovers alone, while they went to the main area where the sacrificial alter was.  
  
~*~  
  
Momiji broke their embrace and looked into Kusanagi's eyes. She saw warmth and sincerity. She was happy that he was the one chosen to protect the Kushinada. She wouldn't have picked anyone else to do the job. But the thing she hated was that she already had her first kiss already with Murakumo. Because, she wanted her first kiss with Kusanagi. But, then maybe that kiss didn't count, because she didn't want it, he forced her to do it.  
  
"Momiji…" Kusanagi started.  
  
She put her fingers over his mouth. "You talk to much." She said and then kissed him.  
  
It was nicer then the one with Murakumo. It was sweeter and sincerer. The sensation was like the first time she tried ice cream. Hard at first, but eventually got softer and sweeter. Momiji decided this was her first kiss.  
  
"Thank you Momiji." He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
Momiji nodded and smiled. For once in her life, she was glad she was the Kushinada.   
  
"OK, love birds we waited long enough." Kome said, impatiently. "Lets get going."  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi blushed. "Sorry." She apologized and giggled.  
  
Kusanagi helped her up and they followed the cave's winding paths to the main room in the center. Momiji felt her spine shiver as the cold air touched her back. It reminded her the touch of Murakumo's cold hand, and the coldness of his breath. Just thinking of it made her shiver even more.   
  
They made it to the center and stopped to examine the scarification altar. Momiji felt someone watching her, as the team inspected the altar. She turned, but only saw Kome putting bullets in her gun. Momiji was perplexed, because she knew something felt strange. She felt someone's eyes staring at her, but she couldn't figure out who or what it is. She looked all around her, seeing no one, but her friends.  
  
"Momiji, are you ok? You look a little pale." Kome asked, putting her gun strap round hr waist.  
"Yeah." She replied, uneasy. "Do you think we could go home now?"  
"Hey Boss!" Kome yelled, getting Mr. Kunikida's attention. "Momiji wants to leave."  
"Thank you Kome." Momiji sighed with embarrassment.  
"No problem Momiji!" Kome replied, hitting her back.  
  
The TAC members finished up and then walked over towards Momiji and Kome. They gathered everything up off the ground and got ready to climb a steep rocky slope that had light at the end of it.  
  
"Come on, Momiji." Kusanagi said, pulling her by the arm.  
  
Momiji looked up at the cavern one last time before she went through the opening. She felt someone's presence. She smiled, when she finally saw who it was.   
  
"Goodbye." She whispered and went through the hole.  
  
~*~  
  
The person stood at top of the cavern looking down at her family and friends. Even though she's on Susano-oh's side, she still loves and misses them. But, she has a duty to help their plans come true, and if hurting her loved ones in the process is the consequence, then she will do it.   
  
"Good bye, dear sister." Kaede said. "Remember, the day will come when you humans will be under control of Susano-oh, which will be very soon. So until then live your meaningless lives and love it while it lasts."  
  
Kaede grinned wickedly and went back to her chambers, to attend to Lord Susano-oh.  
  
~*~  
  
One Day Later…..  
  
The members of TAC have been busy examining the samples they received from the cavern. Mrs. Matsudaira has been taking tests on Momiji, trying to find out why she triggered the Kushinada Pulse.   
  
"That's it for today Momiji. You can home and get some rest, I'll give you the news tomorrow." Matsudaira said.  
"Ok, thanks." Momiji replied, and put on her jacket. "See you tomorrow." She waved and then left the building.  
  
Momiji walked along the cool sidewalk through the warm night air. She was glad to be back home. Busy streets, crowded sidewalks, and loud noises, this was heaven to her. 'Why does Kaede hate all this?" She asked herself.  
  
She finally got home, and took a shower. She tried to scrub away Murakumo's touch on her skin. The thought of it disgusted her, and made her scrub harder and harder, which caused her to create cuts on her arms and face. Soon the feeling was gone, and she slid into her pajamas, and went to her room.  
  
Momiji looked at the opened window. Should I close it? She asked herself. Murakumo supposedly is dead so she had nothing to worry about. And anyway if the Arigami did come, Kusanagi was right outside. And he told her that he would be more responsible next time. She slipped under her comforter and fell asleep.   
  
During the night, she felt a gust of wind blow through her window, which woke her up. She sat up and was surprised at who stood in front of her. Kusanagi stood at the end of her bed, in his red over coat staring adoringly at her. She smiled, and nodded her head. He came to the side of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in to kiss her, and their lips locked in tranquility. He pulled her in closer to kiss her more passionately.   
  
"Kusanagi…I'm not…." She started to say, but he interrupted her.  
"I understand. It's ok." He replied and smiled.  
  
She laid her head on the pillow, and he laid down beside her, and put his arms around her. She felt safe and protected in his arms. She kissed him and then rested her head in his chest and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold around her, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"I wish this would last forever..." Kusanagi whispered and then fell asleep.  
  
……They laid together in that bed, dreaming of each other…..  
  
*******************The End**********************  
  
I know it's not a great ending, I know I can't write, so I have an excuse….. Please Review, and please take it easy. 


End file.
